Predator or Prey?
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: When Hank's curiosity may lead him too close to the truth Sabretooth is assigned to kill him.Given Hank's new feline form this is a hunt Victor Creed will thoroughly enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

**Predator or Prey?**

****

"It will truly be a tragedy that a man with such a brilliant mind and a biochemist of his caliber must die and you cannot guess how much this saddens me. Alas Henry McCoy's curiosity has proved his downfall, by investigating the recent outbreak of secondary mutations and the coming extinction of the human species he's getting too close to the truth Victor Creed. I can't risk the possibility that he will find out the true extent of my plans and regrettably he must be eliminated. So because he knows too much the Beast must die,"

Victor Creed blinked in surprise, there was genuine remorse in Nathaniel Essex's tone and that was something he'd thought Sinister was incapable of. Disappointing really to find that in the end even Sinister was weak. Creed glanced down at the old newspaper before speaking, rereading the article by Trish Tilby about Beast's apparent homosexuality. It wasn't the article itself which held his attention but the photograph of Beast showing his new form one which Victor Creed found truly magnificent.

"Yeah I'll be happy ta do this little job fer ya Essex in fact it'll be a real pleasure. I mean I'm bored of always fighting with the runt, course it's always a great fight ya know but when yer doing the same old thing for the hundredth time it gets old. Now someone new like Hank will be a nice change and ya know the first time I saw what he'd become I knew I had ta fight him."

Sabretooth grinned, fangs glinting in the light as he let his amber eyes flick shut, letting his mind drift and imagining the savage joy of mortal combat with a Beast who'd finally be able to put up a decent fight. Just looking at the picture made Creed long for the fight, the form sleek and powerful full of predatory grace, sharp claws and teeth, powerful muscles tensed ready to spring into action, who could ask for a better opponent. Of course Beast was a coward who'd rather talk than fight but Creed would find a way to make him fight, get him mad by killing a few friends maybe or what about that frail Trish Tilby he'd once been fond of? Yes a battle with the new Hank would confirm he was the deadliest predator of them all. Maybe when he'd brought back Hank's lifeless corpse Sinister could take the DNA and use it to mutate Sabretooth so he could achieve that form. Why did the Beast have to have all the luck?

"Keep in mind Creed that this isn't a game, your task is simply to find McCoy and kill him quickly and cleanly. With most of the X-Men off-planet helping to rebuild the Shiar Empire he's been left in charge of the Institute so aside from the students and potentially two or three other X-Men he's alone and an easy target. It's obvious that you're eager to fight him but don't let yourself get distracted, I made this task simple especially for you. You should also be aware that you're not the only one I've hired for this job. Perhaps the presence of a rival in the form of Puma will dissuade you from treating this as a game," intoned Sinister sternly.

"Ya mean that ya sent that fleabag feline ta do my work, we'll see who gets the job done. He'd best stay out of my way or he's going ta be one dead kitty cat," growled Creed.

"That's more like it, now your mind is on the job and please stop looking at his photograph in quite that way, given the article it puts all sorts of disturbing images in my mind," Sinister didn't quite manage to suppress a shudder.

"Ya know Sinister seems like I was wrong about ya, ya do have a sense of humor after all since yer sending two cats ta kill a cat," chuckled Creed and pleased with his witty remark he took his leave of Sinister.

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

It was a lot of hard work keeping the students out of trouble while at the same time assigning lessons and seeing to the administrative duty not to mention having to give an interview for a new documentary about current human-mutant relations. Bobby Drake was feeling justly proud of his friend for coping with the task so admirably and for being smart enough to have politely refused Trish Tilby's latest attempt to salvage the relationship. As far as Bobby was concerned Hank was better off without that woman in his life and if he needed someone, well Bobby would be more than happy to help him find someone special. After all what else were friends for apart from helping Hank with his monumental task of running the Institute as well as he can. He just wished Hank would relax a little and allow him, Remy and Jubilee to help out more. It didn't help as well that Hank seemed to have made investigating secondary mutations his new obsession now that the Legacy Virus was finally gone. Hanks just seemed so exhausted recently and maybe he'd listen to his old friend and try to take things easy for a bit.

"Hey Hank old buddy you don't mind if I come in do you? I just need to have a little talk with you," he called as he knocked politely on the door.

Receiving no reply he sighed and opened the door anyway figuring Hank was maybe so engrossed in his work that he just hadn't heard him. Then he found he was mistaken and stood just shaking his head and smiling, Hank was fast asleep and he looked rather cute. His jacket lay discarded on the floor while the reading glasses were set down neatly on the desk. His head resting on his mammoth forepaws Hank was fast asleep and the gentle snores sounded almost like contented purrs. At least Hank was getting some much needed sleep and Bobby almost didn't have the heart to wake him. Still he'd better talk to him or chances were that as soon as he awoke Hank would dive straight back into driving himself to exhaustion.

Steeling his nerves Bobby tiptoed over to Hank seeing the pointed ears twitched a couple of times but there was no other reaction. Reaching out he was going to just gently shake Hank's shoulder to see if that would wake him but these thoughts went straight from his mind as he felt his fingers sinking into the soft blue fur. It was surprising how silky it felt to the touch and how thick it actually was, his fingers had sunk past the second knuckle and he still hadn't reached the skin. Before he realized it Bobby found himself ruffling the fur enjoying the soft warmth beneath his fingers and thus distracted was rather startled when a yellow eye blinked and Hank abruptly awoke.

"Now I'm not complaining Bobby and actually this does feel rather pleasant but would you mind explaining what the stars and garters you think you're doing?" asked Hank mildly enough.

Bobby blushed crimson and hastily withdrew his hand from Hank's shoulder, he might look a little like a cat now but it was still rather embarrassing.

"You were fast asleep Hank and I was just going to shake your shoulder and well I'll come clean. I've still not really used to the new you and I guess I just got a little curious and wondered what your fur felt like. Sorry if I went a little too far."

"Oh it's alright Bobby you're certainly not the first curious person who wanted to see what the fur felt like, mainly students and well I wouldn't mind just so long as they asked permission first. It can be rather annoying like someone ruffling your hair without permission," Hank massive paw hand reached out and Bobby managed not to flinch as the claws raked through his hair leaving it even messier than usual.

"Yeah sorry about that, I'll remember to ask before I stroke the kitty cat next time. Seriously though Hank I'd come to say you need some rest and if you're falling asleep at your desk then you obviously need to hit the sack. Now I know your research is important but so is looking after yourself. I mean if you run yourself down too much then I might have to take over running the Institute and we don't want that do we?"

Hank's yellow eyes blinked mildly and the shaggy head nodded once. He gave Bobby a broad grin, revealing perhaps too much canine in the process and thrust some sheets of writing paper towards him covered with a large uneven scrawl.

"You see that Bobby, admittedly not particularly neat handwriting but it's improving. It took me months to relearn how to hold a pen and with these clumsy paws and well my manual dexterity not being what it was I must have broken a hundred pencils before I got the right grip. It's a rather delicate procedure writing with these paws, like surgery but they say practice makes perfect. I'm really getting quite good at it now aren't I," said Hank brightly.

Bobby sighed at Beast's rather obvious attempt at changing the subject; Hank must really be exhausted as he could be a lot more subtle than this. Still he was rather impressed with Hank's process and well give credit where it's due, at least he'd finally gotten over his despair at the latest change. 

"Yes you're doing good Hank but why not practice some more writing later, we don't want you getting cramp in your paws do we. Please Hank just for me, after all I'm supposed to be your best friend and I'm concerned for you," cajoled Bobby resorting to the ultimate persuasion, scratching the fur behind Hank's ears and provoking a deep rumbling purr.

"Very well Bobby I yield, capitulate, submit, throw in the towel, offer my throat and in short I surrender. I'll go and have say four hours asleep in my bed if that will make you happy. You can stand guard outside the door if you like to make sure I don't sneak out. You can even threaten to dispose of all my Twinkies if you catch me back in here before I've got enough sleep," said Hank almost pleadingly.

"Steady on Hank old buddy, I don't think there's any need to go that far just yet. Anyway I ought to be able to trust you after all the years we've been friends. You can go back to your studying afterwards just so long as you get some sleep."

Even so Bobby made sure he accompanied Hank to his room and waited outside the door before he heard the first rumbling snores. Nodding to him in satisfaction he knew that Hank was finally doing the sensible thing and getting the sleep he needed.

**Nine hours later**

"Stars and garters, I thought Bobby had promised to wake me. Still he probably guessed I needed more sleep than I suggested."

Hank yawned and stretched easing the tension out of sore muscles and shaking himself sent ripples through his fur. He certainly felt a lot better for that long sleep and he'd have to thank Bobby for it later. He just hoped that while he'd been sleeping the Institute hadn't degenerated completely into anarchy and chaos. Shoving on jacket and boots Hank decided his first priority would be to grab a quick snack before getting down to some more study. Surely Bobby wouldn't begrudge him just a few hours, not after he'd been good and gotten plenty of sleep like he promised.

"Stars and freaking garters!" roared Hank as his eyes widened in shock.

He was at Bobby's side in an instant and was relieved to find a strong steady pulse and that Bobby was still breathing. He was deeply unconscious though and that gash on his temple looked nasty. Scooping Bobby up in his arms Hank hurried him to the infirmary cursing as he read the memo from Remy and Jubilee saying they'd taken a trip into New York. It looked as though aside from students he was alone in the mansion with whoever had attacked Bobby. From a lingering scent on Bobby's clothes he had an awful suspicion of just who it might be.

**A few minutes later**

"I'm glad that ya decided ta show up Beast. Yer little pal Barnell's been telling me all about ya ain't that right bird boy, yer fond of him ain't ya bub? Shame ta have ta kill the freak wouldn't it?"

Hank snarled in rage, fangs and claws extended and looking extremely feral. This was in strong contrast to the beaming Victor Creed relaxed on Hank's favorite chair with Beak seated on his knee like a favorite nephew. Only the claws at Beak's throat and the bright pinpricks of blood spoiled the tranquil scene. Poor Beak looked as though he was about to faint and Hank's heart was pounding with a mixture of emotions, fear for Beak and rage at Creed for harming two of his friends.

"P-please H-Hank, d-d-don't let him k-k-kill m-m-me, I-I d-don't w-w-want t-t-to d-d-d-die," stuttered Beak.

"Pathetic ain't he bub," chuckled Creed ruffling Beak's feather with the claws of his free hand and sending the unfortunate mutant into further paroxysms of terror.

"Let him go now Creed or I swear that for each drop of his blood you spill you will bleed a hundredfold. You break in here and hurt my friends and that's one of the few things that can make me angry Creed and you don't want to see me angry. Let Beak go now and leave or I swear anything that Logan could do to you would be merciful compared to what I will do to you," snarled Hank.

Creed grinned; this was excellent even better than he could have hoped for. Obviously Hank had found the note telling him exactly what Creed would do to each and every person he'd ever cared for. He'd succeeded beyond his wildest expectations and managed to do the seeming impossible, get the Beast angry. He knew he could do it, let Hank feel the rage and realize that he couldn't reason with him that he'd have no choice but to fight.

"I take it ya found the kitten," asked Creed innocently.

"Yes just one more example of what a nasty little sociopath you really are Creed. You really are nothing but a rabid animal and if this is some sort of twisted and sick little game then I'm not in the mood. I've suffered enough mind games from the likes of Cassandra Nova and Dark Beast, enough friends dying at the hands of their kind and no more. Are you seeing me as some substitute Wolverine or has your curiosity been sparked by my latest mutation?"

"Stars and garters, he's got it hasn't he Beak," chuckled Creed.

Hank leaned in close yellow eyes burning with anger inches away from Creed face, snarling and showing all his fangs.

"Don't mock me Creed," growled Hank.

"Far from my intentions bub, I've got nothing but the utmost respect fer ya; otherwise I'd just gut ya here and now. Instead I'm giving ya a challenge ta see just which of us is predator and which is prey. Believe me it'll be fun,"

Creed's snarling laugh chilled Hank to his marrow.


	2. The Rage That Burns Within

**The Rage That Burns Within**

****

"Creed I may look more bestial than ever before but I'm not Wolverine. I take no pleasure in fighting and I certainly will not kill. You see, I have something that you sadly lack. I have compassion, and it saddens me that you can never know what it's like to have that. I don't hate you or fear you Creed, I pity you. No I will only fight you if I need to defend myself or my friends; I will not stoop to your level."

"Yer got a real flair fer words, Beast but I can smell yer doubt. Ya can't hide yer fear from me bub. I know yer not sure whether yer still human and yer got a side ta ya that ya never had before. Ya got a whole new set of instincts, predator's instincts, and ya can't deny them. Yer angry with me bub, ya want me ta bleed, want ta see me helpless at yer feet. Don't fight it, Beast, embrace it. Ya know at heart that we're just the same," Creed's voice sank to a whisper and he smiled slightly revealing a hint of canine.

Yellow eyes blinked once in startled realization. In that second Hank came to an unsettling truth, Creed was right. He had only ever gotten this angry with an enemy once before. His first meeting with Dark Beast, when he found that McCoy had killed so many of the people he'd loved. The same burning rage and desire, to just smash Creed into the ground, was almost overwhelming. It began with the shock of finding Bobby hurt, finding the note, the mutilated corpse of the kitten outside the door, the scratches gouged deep into the walls spelling out his name and the final panic of finding his student in Creed's clutches. With each discovery he found it harder to keep his mind rational, the urge to slip into pure instinct was proving irresistible. If the likes of Logan still wrestled with the beast after all those years what chance did he have? Henry McCoy was still barely in control but the Beast was threatening to break loose at any moment. Creed's very presence made his fur bristle, his claws to unsheathe of their own accord and a snarl to rise in his throat. Something about the man's pheromones screamed of danger, and that this was a deadly predator. Instinct was telling Hank to strike now, to defend Beak, and Hank really didn't know if he could fight these urges any longer.

"Of course, maybe ya need a little persuasion ta fight me, maybe ya think I'm bluffing. Maybe I ought ta carry out my threat so ya can see that I'm not playing this fer laughs. I can, and I will, hunt down and kill anyone ya ever cared about, yer mum and dad, yer uncle, yer grandmother, maybe I could see if any of yer old friends would care fer a little visit from yers truly. Or maybe I could wait until yer New X-Men buddies come back ta earth and slaughter em all, of course I could track down Cecilia, Warren or Simon and kill them fer ya. Then there are two of yer old friends real close that I could so easily kill just fer the fun of it. Jubilee, well the runt's real fond of the frail but she used ta be yer little pal too. Real pleasure ta kill her but maybe I'd take my time with her make it real fun. Course, I met yer little pal Bobby and well I ought ta finish the job. How about that Hank, want ta find yer pal Bobby in pieces all over the mansion? Don't ya try denying it either bub I know he's much more than just a friend ta ya."

Hank was surprised at the growl. Surely that had come from Creed's throat but, if so, why was he looking so admiringly at him. Seeing the terror in Beak's eyes Hank realized, to his shame, that he was the one that had produced the sound. Savage, feral and like nothing that a human could ever produce. No wonder Beak seemed almost as afraid of him now as he was of Creed. 

"Stars and garters, I'm a man not an animal. I won't rise to the bait, Creed, I won't let you drag me down and make me what I fear the most. I'm not like you, I'm not like you, I'm not like you," Hank repeated the words to himself like a mantra, trying to bolster his conviction.

Creed grinned and released Beak, the terrified young mutant collapsed to his knees nearly catatonic. Creed slapped his thigh and threw back his head, literally howling with laughter as he pointed towards Hank.

"Please, yer killing me bub, ya can't deny it so don't even try. I mean, let's test it shall we? See if ya can stop me when I try ta kill Beak."

Even as he was talking Creed sprang towards Beak, claws extended to rip out the young mutant's tender throat. A blur of blue interposed itself blocking the leaping feral and a backhanded slash with a massive clawed hand sent Creed reeling back. The wounded mutant simply grinned as blood dripped from the gashes across his cheek and forehead. Creed caught a drop of his blood on one clawed forefinger and inhaled the scent, purring as he did so. To Hank's disgust he started dabbing at the healing cuts with his fingers, lapping at the blood and evidently enjoying the salty metallic taste.

"First blood goes ta ya fuzz-ball, good on ya. I knew ya had it in ya, my turn now," growled Creed.

Hank barely had time to roll with the blow, avoiding being disemboweled and merely escaping with a large chunk of flesh and fur being ripped from his forearm. As Hank tried to staunch the flow of blood from his wound Creed devoured his prize, pausing only to spit out blue hairs. The feral mutant leaned in close, almost intimately, to his wounded enemy whispering into his ear.

"See don't ya love the pain? Doesn't the smell of shed blood excite yer nostrils, and don't ya long ta rip the heart from yer enemy's chest and gulp it down whole? Yer new ta this bub and let me tell ya, it only gets better. See ya later bub, I've got ta go and see someone now,"

Yellow eyes narrowed against the pain, heart pounding rapidly and panting, gasping in deep gulps of precious oxygen. Hank was in no state to reply. He simply watched as a torn piece of paper fluttered to the floor and listened to the sound of Creed's receding footsteps. He just sank to his knees and didn't even react as Beak finally gathered his courage, and went over to him cautiously touching Hank's shoulder.

"Mister McCoy, are you alright. Who was he, is he going to kill us? I'm not frightened of you, oh please be alright. I know you wouldn't hurt me Mr. McCoy so don't listen to what he said.  He was just trying to frighten you," unfortunately Beak realized his efforts to comfort Hank were unlikely to prove successful.

"Barnell, I don't think any of us are going to be alright for a very long time. He's gone for now, but he'll be back and next time I don't think he'll be nearly so lenient. We need to get to the infirmary now, both of us need medical attention," Hank grunted slightly with the pain as he scooped to retrieve the fallen scrap of paper.

He blinked in surprise, recognizing it as a piece of that newspaper article Trish had written. Could this be Creed leaving him a hint about the someone he was going to visit?

**Infirmary**

"He just literally came out of nowhere Hank, jumped me before I had a chance to ice up. I guess I just froze, if you'll pardon the pun, and the last thing I remember is him raising his fist. I don't know why he didn't just rip my throat out instead of settling for knocking me out,"

Bobby winced slightly as he fingered the bandage around his head; aspirin only went so far in dulling the pain. Of course he wasn't the only one injured; he shuddered as he remembered seeing Hank's wound and the glimpse of white from exposed bone. Even with Hank's faster healing it would take days for him to heal from that injury and the bandage was already stained red in parts. Looking in Hank's eyes he could tell the wound was only a minor part of the pain reflected there. Hank hadn't seemed this heartsick since Trish Tilby had broken up with him. Something must have happened beyond the fight with Creed. Tentatively, Bobby reached out and touched Hank's uninjured arm.

"Hey do you want to talk about it Hank?" asked Bobby as gently as he could.

Hank blinked once or twice and sighed heavily before speaking.

"I'm frightened Bobby, I saw something within me today which I never want to see again. You know the saying when you look into the abyss the abyss also looks into you and that if you fight against monsters you may become a monster. Well I looked at Sabretooth, looked into those eyes and I saw myself reflected there. I just have to wonder, is there really that much that separates us. Am I not potentially capable of becoming like him? After all Dark Beast is in many ways the same person I am. I've got a predator's instincts now, look into my eyes and do you still see the old warmth Bobby or do they frighten you? I just fear that the predator will get stronger, perhaps even overwhelm my humanity entirely and make me like Sabretooth."

"Don't be stupid Hank; you're the warmest, kindest, gentlest, wittiest, cuddliest guy I know. I mean you're the bouncing blue Beast or at least you used to be. Anyway, how can you say a thing like that?"

"Bobby I felt anger, all consuming burning rage, I wanted to make him suffer like he's made all his victims suffer. Bobby, I wanted to break every bone in his body, make him bleed; just break him so he could never hurt anyone else again. Do you know how frightening it is to me that I could think of doing that to anyone, even to him? The frightening thing is he was right with everything he said about me, I did feel those things. When my claws slashed him, a part of me _enjoyed it. Bobby, I took pleasure in making him bleed. Stars and garters, I feel sick just thinking about it. It was just when he talked about hurting the people I care for I just felt enraged. I lost control Bobby, and I came close to the edge, maybe too close."_

Hank felt the gentle fingers ruffling the fur on his forearm trying to calm him, soothe away his tension. He felt a little calmer and he was grateful for the understanding Bobby was showing him, maybe he was doing the right thing opening up to him. 

"I felt angry Bobby, angry that he hurt you. When he talked about finishing the job, that's when the rage took me. If he'd killed you I think he would have died there and then. There would have been no mercy in me for him, no mercy at all. Bobby if anything happened to you, I don't think I could live. I guess I'm just trying to say old friend that, oh stars and garters Bobby, I think you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do Hank. Now you've got to listen to me and take my advice Hank. Just take it from me, you're nothing like Creed and you never will be. Do you think you'd be worrying this much about losing control if you were anything like him? Don't worry, we'll wait until Gambit and Jubilee come back and together we'll work out a plan to stop Creed. Now come here and let me give you a hug."

Keeping his wounded arm safely out of the way Hank's one good arm encircled Bobby, pulling him close as Bobby wrapped his arms around Hank in a gentle hug. Yellow eyes closed in contented bliss as Bobby gave him a pat on the back.

"Do you feel better now Hank?"

"Yes I do Bobby," murmured Hank. Deciding to take Bobby's advice and think of something else he let his mind wander back to that scrap of newspaper. Suddenly he was leaping out of his seat and rushing to the door.

"Stars and garters, I've got an awful feeling someone may be in mortal danger and much as I at present dislike her I've got to save her from Creed."

**Somewhere else**

"So you decided to go with my plan then Essex, most commendable of you. Seeing how he fares against a similarly bestial opponent shall be most entertaining and a splendid example of the Darwinian principle. Adding Puma to the mix was sheer genius on your part. I can't wait to see how this turns out," the voice was deep and soft, almost a purr.

Sinister nodded absently and poured another cup of tea, pushing it towards the shadows where his partner was lurking. An oversized clawed hand took the cup surprisingly gently and took a deep sip, sighing contentedly.

"Indeed it should prove very entertaining and even if Sabretooth doesn't succeed this should serve to keep Hank off balance and distracted long enough for our purposes. You know, I'd never have thought of your plan my friend. We work well as a team don't we, I think we should have done this years ago,"

Nathaniel Essex's lips twisted into a grotesque leer and his red eyes burned brightly as he raised his cup in salute. From the shadows came a rumbling chuckle and yellow feral eyes glinted as the figure gave Sinister a sardonic toothy grin.

"True but then years ago you would have soon as killed me as looked at me. Still, I'll agree together we're unstoppable. Oh yes I'll drink to that."

**Trish Tilby's apartment**

Trish sighed and crumpled the letter up before throwing it into a waste paper basket overflowing with previous abandoned letters. She kept trying but the words just didn't seem to come to her. She would start of thinking that this time she could get her true feelings across and say just the right words, but every time her inspiration failed and she couldn't put anything more. She just wanted to tell Hank how truly sorry she really was, how deeply she regretted her actions, how she realized now that she no longer had him just how much he really meant to her. She wanted to say these things to him, say the words that would mean he could forgive her and perhaps give them another chance. She'd do anything to get another chance.

"I'll try phoning him again; perhaps if I tell him just how much like dirt I feel he'll be able to forgive me. Still, even if he says he wants nothing more to do with me, just so long as he speaks to me that will be alright," sighed Trish.

She walked over to the telephone and was about to pick it up when she heard a creak on the floorboards. Instantly she panicked, wondering just how an intruder had managed to get into the room. A scratching sound came, as if made by claws. Immediately Trish relaxed, it was probably Hank come to pay her a surprise visit and tell her that he did forgive her and that he wanted to make another go of it. Something tapped her on the shoulder, a clawed hand and she turned with a smile. The smile turned to a look of mortal terror and a scream escaped her lips just before a hand clamped viciously over her mouth.

She got a far too close look at the man's face, gleaming amber eyes filled with predatory malice, far more frightening than Hank's eyes without a single trace of humanity. Sharp canines glinted in his open maw and the wild blonde hair and sideburns made him look like some savage werewolf. To her horror she could put a name to this face, this was Sabretooth. Trish knew then that she was doomed; nothing could save her from dying at his hands like the countless others he'd slain brutally and mercilessly.

"Scream fer me again, would ya darlin? I like it when frails scream fer me, makes it so much more pleasurable ta kill them," growled Creed.

"You'd better leave Sabretooth, I'm expecting Hank over and he'll be here any minute and he's bringing Wolverine with him," said Trish in a desperate bluff.

"Yer dreaming frail, Hank doesn't care fer ya now? He wouldn't shed any tears if he heard of yer death. Even if he did he'd have his little mate Bobby, ta comfort him. Ya know he's probably with Bobby now, and he'll be far too _busy, fer coming ta the rescue. Face it frail, no white knight's coming ta rescue ya,"_

Knowing she was about to die Trish found it strange, her last thoughts should have been of sheer terror, but instead she was puzzling over Creed's words about Bobby. She felt Creed tense and a new sound filled her with hope, the sound of splintering wood.

"Maybe not but how about a blue lion," roared Hank as he came crashing through the door.


	3. I Am Beast Hear Me Roar

**I Am Beast Hear Me Roar**

****

"Glad ta see ya Beastie boy. I thought yer weren't going ta show. Pity I didn't get the chance ta have me some fun with the frail. We play by the same rules as before. See if ya can stop me before yer frail gets it," 

It was a shame he hadn't had the chance to kill Trish Tilby. She was still held tight in his grip and he could feel the rapid flutter of her heartbeat. The delicious aroma of mortal terror titillated his nose and he licked his lips savoring the coming kill. How nice it would have been to rip out her throat or thrust his claws in her heart. It would have been beautiful to picture Hank arriving just too late to save her. It would also beautiful to see the look on his face when he came across her lifeless corpse. He could kill her now easily, his arm was across her throat and all he needed to do was squeeze. Too easy though and not enough blood for his liking. Besides he liked to play with his victims and he had a better use for Trish. He could use her to provoke Hank, try and make him realize that at heart he and Creed were the same.

"Ya used ta love this frail Hank; don't ya want ta save her? Oh pardon me; I forgot ya got yerself a new mate now. Well don't ya worry Beastie boy, he'll be next," Creed's voice sank to a throaty purr. Clawed fingers stroked at Trish's brown hair. The purr grew even deeper at her terrified murmur.

"Let her go Creed and I will be merciful to you. I'm giving you a chance to back down and I'd advise you to take it. Maybe though violence is the only language you really can understand. Must I be forced to pummel you to submission before you realize the error of your ways? Please Creed just get out of my life and never return."

Hank sighed almost inaudibly and let his shoulders sag. Claws extended and retracted and yellow eyes gazed listlessly towards the floor. He knew rationally that there could be no negotiating with Creed, no reasoning with the man. Perhaps there had once been some humanity in Creed but he'd surrendered to the beast within long ago. This was a ruthless, cunning predator without compassion or remorse. It was kill or be killed with Creed and that was the problem. Hank wasn't a killer and he preferred violence as the last resort. Better to talk your way out of a fight and work out your differences peacefully. If he had to fight he preferred to subdue his enemy with the minimum of violence and he prided himself that he'd never taken a human life. He wasn't going to start now either even though it seemed so tempting to use those claws. 

Hank was under no illusions that he could settle this crisis peacefully. Creed had made it all too clear he wanted to fight with Hank to the death. Hank would just have to resign himself to using violence. He'd made one promise to himself. He wanted Creed to know what it was like to feel mortal terror. He wanted Creed to understand just how his victims had felt. Maybe then he could pity Creed instead of hating him. He was loathe to admit it but he did hate Creed. Hated him for bringing out a side to him he never wanted to see. He hated him for making him realize that perhaps at heart they were more alike than he'd like to think.

"Ya trying ta make me die laughing again Hank? Ya know I ain't going ta back down bub."

"Then it shall have to be a fight then. Stars and garters, I'm ready for you Creed. If you want animals then I'll give you animals."

Yellow eyes glittered brightly and Hank's grin was nearly as savage as Creed's. He had a way he could win this fight after all. Creed wanted him to descend to his level and give in to instinct. Well why not give Creed what he wanted and make him think he was savage and berserk. If he could encourage Creed to lose himself in his own feral rage he could win. He was stronger, faster and more agile than Creed. If he evaded Creed's attack and got to close range the fight would be over. However bestial his looks might be Hank's most important asset would remain his brain. Don't give in to the rage, avoid the urge to fall into predatory instinct and keep his wits about him. If he could do all that he had a chance of survival.

"I'm ready fer ya bub,"

"Stars and garters, so am I"

Hank threw back his head, mane bristling and yellow eyes ablaze with anger. He snarled opening his jaws wide to reveal sharp fangs. He extended his claws slashing at the air in front of him. Finally he gave a mournful howl which was matched by Creed's own. Crouching as though to spring he, suddenly darted to the left avoiding Creed's first sudden charge. Snarling the feral crashed into the sofa and before he could recover Hank was upon him. The fight was only just beginning.

**Trish Tilby's apartment, several minutes later**

"Just ya stay still so I can gut ya fuzz-ball,"

"I apologize Creed but I find disembowelment most undesirable. Indubitably sir, I like my entrails firmly within my torso."

Creed was howling in frustration now as slash after slash of his claws found only empty air. Somehow he'd been expecting Beast to be awkward and slow. His new feline form looked so bulky at first, but it was deceptive. See him in battle and he was transformed, sleek and graceful and immensely powerful. Hank was twisting, weaving with a minimum of effort easily dodging Creed's blows. As Creed's frustration grew he became more reckless, swinging wildly and leaving himself wide open. Hank's strong right hook caught Creed right on the jaw whipping his head round and stunning him. Then a grunt as air was expelled from Creed's lungs as he was sent flying, the table slamming into his chest like a battering ram.

"Stars and garters, looks like extensive collateral damage to furnishings. Still furniture can be replaced, human life cannot."

Hank took advantage of the momentary respite to check himself for injury. His wounded left arm was beginning to bleed again since his healing factor still hadn't really kicked in. Aside from that he had a number of small gashed from Creed's claws, a shredded jacket and shirt and chunks missing from his fur. All in all he'd gotten off lightly so far.

Trish's apartment was a different story; it looked as though a bomb had gone off inside it. Trish was cowering behind the sofa which was the only relatively intact piece of furniture left in the apartment. Cracks ran along the walls where combatants had slammed against them while Hank's fur was speckled by plaster dust. Just about every item of furniture was smashed, used as shields or missiles by the combatants or demolished by stray blows. Hank sighed; he could worry about the mess after the fight was over.

"Do you yield Creed? I really don't want to get nasty with you. Believe me I'm trying to hold back here,"

Creed was still slumped in the corner of the room struggling to rise. Predictably enraged by Hank's words he snarled and spat blood in Hank's direction. Growling he crouched and hurled himself on Hank slashing with his claws and sinking his fangs agonizingly into Hank's thigh. Yelping with pain Hank shook himself managing to flick Creed off and send him crashing back into the wall. This time as Creed began to rise again Hank was ready for him. Pulling back his fist he slammed him in the jaw as hard as he could, wincing at the crack of bone. With a last weak defiant growl Creed slumped to his knees.

"I didn't know ya had it in ya Beast. I underestimated ya and I ain't going ta make the same mistake again. Ya got yer licks in this time but next time I'll be ready fer ya. Next time I'll go after Bobby again,"

"Your best course of action at present Creed is to stay down and surrender. I ask again, do you yield?"

"Never," snarled Creed gathering his strength and leaping.

Claws extended, he roared and leapt only to be suddenly arrested in mid air. Coughing and choking he gaped in astonishment at the blue-furred fist wrapped around his throat. Trying to slash with his claws he realized his wrists were firmly immobilized by the second paw. He was helpless, no he couldn't be helpless. Sabretooth couldn't be at an enemy's mercy like this. At any second he expected the fist to close and snap his neck. He'd survive but it would take his healing factor a long time to repair that wound. He'd be left crippled and helpless for weeks and that fate he couldn't stand. The fist didn't close though and instead those yellow eyes glared at him with a mixture of contempt, anger and worst of all pity.

"Do you yield Creed? This is your final chance."

"Are ya deaf or something bub? I said never. Go ahead and do ya worst," Creed's voice came out as a strangled yelp when it should have been a snarl.

"Stars and garters, still if it's what you wish for."

Three strides took him over to the window. Then it was just a matter of shoving Creed through the open window and plummeting helplessly towards the ground. Fortunately he had a soft landing in the garbage dumpster right below the window. Hank smiled for the first time, he'd hurt Creed where it mattered most. He'd humiliated him.

"Hank, oh god, you were magnificent. I don't think I can ever thank you enough. Is he dead? Are you hurt?" babbled a grateful Trish emerging from behind the sofa.

"Creed will live but he's where he belongs now. As for my fantabulous feline self I'm not too hurt. Now the important thing is the fact I've just wrecked your apartment. My apologies but saving your life was a more important concern at the time."

**Alleyway**

Creed lay groaning in the dumpsters, each deep gasping breath pure agony with his fractured ribs. He alternately spat blood and teeth and finally gathered his courage to push his shattered jaw back together. Already he could feel his healing factor beginning to mend his wounds. Within a few hours at most he'd be fully healed and ready to fight again. His broken ego would take a lot longer to mend and the sheer humiliation of his defeat was as bad as anything Wolverine had done to him. Hank didn't even have the runt's decency to finish him. He could have had the respect to snap his neck not just dropped him in a dumpster like a piece of trash. Creed snarled to himself and listened in to snatches of conversation.

_"Hank you just saved my life you lovable blue furry lug. I won't hear of you paying the bill, my apartment's fully insured and anyway everything can be replaced. Look I know you probably despise but you can't hate me completely can you? Look please can we have another chance together, maybe one last chance?"_

_"The trouble is Trish much as I'd like us to get back together I know it wouldn't last. How long before you decided I was bad for your career? I remember what you said about being with me being like bestiality. That hurt me deeply Trish and while I may forgive you that I can't forget it. Nor can I trust you, I told you I thought I might be gay and you make it into a front page headline. This would be a great headline wouldn't it, my saving you from Sabretooth. That seems to be all that's important to you the headline. You've broken my heart too many times and I think now you only took me back out of pity. No I'm sorry Trish you had your last chance."_

_"Hank can't even a part of you still care for me?"_

_"Trish don't mistake my saving you for love. It's just that nobody deserves to die at the hands of a monster like Sabretooth. I don't hate you and I think I can forgive you, maybe even one day we can be friends. However I can never trust you and I can never love you. I will find someone special again maybe even a man. Goodbye Trish and thanks for waiving the bill."_

_"Hank please-"_

_"Goodbye Trish, have a nice life."_

Creed growled again as he saw Hank leaving, walking off into the darkness shoulders slumped and looking thoroughly dejected. Trish was still standing in the doorway crying her eyes out. Creed wondered about putting her out of her misery but he was just too weak and tired to bother. Suddenly polite applause caught his attention.

"I suppose I really should congratulate you on your breathtaking prowess in fighting Beast. To snatch defeat from the jaws of victory like that takes real skill. Yes I believe you're where you belong Creed. Scum like you seeking to kill the innocent, bastards like you deserve what you get. I spit on you Creed," growled a deep throaty voice.

"Puma," hissed Creed, voice icy with cold hatred.

Puma leaned close, a broad grin splitting his fury face as he sneered at Creed. Yellow eyes mocked him, far too much like Hank's for comfort. A clawed hand reached out and patted him condescendingly on the head. Puma favored him with a look of mock sorrow.

"Poor little Sabretooth, you get some rest now buddy. Leave it to the experts and go back to pulling the wings of flies. It would be a real tragedy to see you get hurt."

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

"You did it Hank, you beat him. I knew you could do it buddy. Aw come here and let me give you a hug,"

Hank found himself purring as Bobby embraced him. He knelt down so that Bobby could scratch him behind the ears. Purring even louder he lost himself in the ecstasy and gently rubbed his head against Bobby's shoulder. He lost himself in the sybaritic delight of being stroked, not caring if he was allowing his animal side to dominate now. He just let Bobby ease away the tension and gradually he forgot the terror, the pain and the guilt. 

"Yeah Hank you did the right thing to tell her what you really thought. You said you might find a special someone, maybe even a man? I wonder who that might be."

"Well Bobby you never know, it might even be you?" Hank chuckled having intended it as a joke. Still he had to wonder at Creed's comments. Maybe Creed had been trying to find a way to bait him or enrage him. Or maybe Creed had picked up something that Hank didn't know himself yet. It would be like Creed to tell the truth and use it as a weapon to hurt his enemies. Hank would have to do some serious thinking.

Now though it was time for celebration of his first real victory over Sabretooth. A minor one to be sure, Creed would be angry at his humiliation and back for revenge very soon. Still he'd defeated Creed and hadn't given in to the animal. No he'd more than defeated Creed, he'd crushed him completely. He'd also finally made up in his mind that Trish and him were over. So there was time to forget his woes even for a little while. It was time for the Beast to get his bounce back.

"Hank aren't you going to give me a hug? Please Beastie?" 

"Of course Jubilee, how can I or Wolverine ever deny you anything?"

But as he hugged Jubilee he worried about whether she might be the next target in Creed's vendetta. Would he be able to protect her as he had Trish? He banished these thoughts as quickly as they came and forced himself to smile.

"Hank mon ami, Remy know dat you are worried and have dis suggestion. How about I train you mon ami since Creed and I are old enemies. I know all of de furry fellow's moves and how to beat him. What do you say mon ami?"

"I say let the training commence Remy since I'll need all the help I can get against Creed. Stars and garters, let's forget him for now and just try and enjoy ourselves. Let's party!"

So they did.


	4. Red In Tooth And Claw

**Red in Tooth and Claw**

****

Trish Tilby had had to get away from her apartment. She couldn't bear the thought of being alone there that night. Almost every piece of furniture in the house had been quite literally demolished in the fight. What could she do except sit amidst the rubble and stare at the cracks in the walls. Even if her home hadn't been wrecked she wouldn't have been able to stay there. The memory of Creed was too fresh in her mind. She couldn't believe now that she'd ever called Hank's new yellow eyes predatory. If you looked closely you could still see all the warmth and humanity in them. There was none of that in Creed's eyes, only bloodlust and hatred. She rubbed at the bruises on her throat remembering as his hand closed round her neck. She'd showered three times and she still didn't feel clean. That stench of blood and death would linger in her dreams for a long time to come. 

_If Hank hadn't saved me I'd have been raped and then torn apart. I'd just be another of his hundreds of victims. Just like Hank to get there just in time to save my life. No I can't bring myself to think what would have happened if he'd just been a couple of minutes later. I'll wake up screaming in the night often enough without making it worse._

Then there was the matter of her broken heart. She'd been longing for the chance to speak to Hank again. She'd wanted to apologize to him and beg his forgiveness. When Hank had saved her she was sure that meant at least a part of him still loved her. Trish had been sure that Hank would give her that last chance. So sure that he'd laugh and say of course he forgave her. This time she would have remembered the important thing about him. No matter the difference in appearance what was most important about Hank hadn't changed, he was still perhaps the most human man she'd ever met. Those hopes and dreams had been dashed when he spoke and now it seemed he'd never taken her back.

He had spoken to her gently with no anger or hatred in his tone. Instead there was regret and a little pity for her which was perhaps far worse. He told her that they might one day be friends and that he didn't hate her. That was all she could ever hope for now and it would have to be enough. She knew he was sincere when he said he couldn't love her or trust her again. Maybe he was right and she'd always cared more for her career than she did for him. Ironically his eyes had told her his true feelings. They held the anger and the hurt that had been absent in his voice. Gentleman to the last he wouldn't speak his mind to her. She knew how he really felt though and when she thought of it she couldn't really blame him.

"Goodbye Hank. To what might have been," whispered Trish as she downed the martini in one gulp.

She'd long since lost count of how many she'd had. However many it didn't seem nearly enough. She just couldn't seem to stop in her desperation to drown out the memories of Sabretooth and Beast. She knew she shouldn't be drinking so much but she had no intention of stopping. Maybe the alcohol would help her to forget the sorrow and terror for a short while. Besides she couldn't bear to leave this bar and go out onto the darkened streets. You never knew who you might meet late at night, maybe even a monster.

"Trish Tilby, what a surprise to meet you here. Forgive the cliché but what is a woman like you doing in a place like this?" the voice was deep and rich almost a purr.

Trish looked up seeing a man she vaguely recognized. For a second she felt a thrill of fear sensing something dangerous, almost predatory about him but she quickly dismissed this. She was just feeling jumpy from her close encounter with Victor Creed, yes that was it. Besides he was quite an imposing man but looking at him again he seemed harmless enough. In fact he was giving her a friendly smile and offering his hand for her to shake. As they shook hands she noticed he had a firm grip. Suddenly she remembered where she recognized him from.

"Thomas Fireheart isn't it? Yes you're the CEO of Fireheart Enterprises and you were the editor of the Daily Bugle for a time. I remember I interviewed you just last year and then we last met at a party I think. I'm just not thinking too straight at the moment I'm afraid. I just had the most; oh I don't even want to think about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Here dry your eyes," Trish gratefully accepted the proffered handkerchief.

"Thanks, you're being very kind."

"Actually not a lot of people say that about me," purred Thomas his grin exposing perhaps a little too much canine.

"Well you're being kind to me. I guess I just need someone to talk to. I hope you don't mind."

"No let me be a shoulder for you to cry on. Believe me I'm more than willing to listen. But first let us talk of happier times, Hank McCoy perhaps?"

As Trish Tilby began hesitantly at first to talk Thomas Fireheart allowed himself a triumphant grin. Creed's major mistake had been trying to make Beast fight him on his own terms. Any good hunter knew that you first had to study the prey to find its weakness. Then you waited until the right moment to strike. Puma intended to know everything about his prey and what better way to start than with the people he knew. While he may not have liked killing innocents he certainly had no qualms about using them.

_I'll be almost sorry to have to kill you Henry McCoy. There is much I find admirable in you and I truly believe we could be friends. Still I'm a hunter and I can't afford to let sentiment for my prey to interfere in my job. I'll enjoy the hunt Henry McCoy but I doubt I'll take much pleasure in the kill. Don't doubt I will kill you Henry but I promise it will be both merciful and quick._

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

The party was in full swing now with the students, Jubilee, Remy and Hank having a great time. Normally Bobby would have been in the thick of it. He was usually enjoying himself immensely and pulling pranks or jokes. Now he was lost too deep in thought to care. Something was preying on his mind, a jibe that Hank had made earlier. Hank had said it jokingly but Bobby hadn't seen humor in his eyes. What had Hank meant when he said,' it might even be you'? Hank had told him about Creed's comments on him being Hank's mate. Of course it was probably all just a sick little joke on Sabretooth's part. What if Creed had picked up on something they both missed though? Could Hank see him as more than a friend but be afraid to admit to this. Maybe he ought to talk to Hank and try and find out just what if anything he was hiding.

Finding Hank proved to be easy. The low rumbling purr sounded like a motorbike revving up. Bobby had to smile when he saw the source of Hank's delight. One massive clawed paw was delicately holding up a piece of catnip. Hank was slowly lowering his shaggy head, broad nostrils flaring as he inhaled the heady scent of the catnip. More purring and a deep sigh of pleasure as yellow eyes blinked and slowly closed. Bobby poked Hank gently in the ribs and startled the feline mutant blinked awake.

"Stars and garters, what ails you my friend?"

"I need to talk to you Hank about something you said earlier. You know you said you might find a special someone and it might be a man. Well what did you mean when you said it might even be me?"

Hank sighed heavily; he'd been both dreading and expecting this question. He wished he could give Bobby the clear answer he deserved but that couldn't be. The truth was that he didn't know the answer himself. He was relieved he couldn't detect anger in Bobby's voice just curiosity and maybe the faintest trace of hope. He could just take the easy route and blow it off as a joke in bad taste. Bobby knew him too well and deserved better for Hank to do that though. He'd have to think very carefully about answering. He felt more worried at this moment than at any time when he was fighting with Creed. A couple of minutes passed before Hank answered.

"Recently Bobby I've been going through a lot of changes and I'm a very different person than I used to be. Even now I still have to come to terms with being feline. I miss my old hands Bobby; I miss the gentle blue eyes I used to have. Sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm still a human being. I'm still the person I always have been inside but there is another side to me now. I've got predator's instincts and I've got to fight them. Like Wolverine I'm in a struggle between my humanity and the beast within. Nothing is the same any more."

A clawed finger reached out and gently cupped Bobby's chin. Yellow eyes gazed at him fondly and there was real warmth in Hank's voice.

"One thing that hasn't changed is my friendship with you Bobby. You are and always will be my best friend. I would die for you and I know you'd do the same for me. Now as I've said I'm not really sure who I am anymore and that includes my sexuality. I just don't know whether I'm gay or not and if my feelings for you might be deeper than friendship. I can't answer you're question Bobby since I don't know how I feel myself. I do have a question of my own for you. If it does turn out to be true that I love you Bobby how would you feel about that?"

Hank was tense now, muscles quivering with his agitation and mane bristling. He didn't know what Bobby would think. He'd understand anger and he just hoped Bobby would forgive him. He relaxed visibly when Bobby patted him on the head.

"I'll have to think about it Hank but honestly I don't think anything you do could make me hate you. I don't think it would disturb me if you did love me. You never know Hank I might love you too. Let's just wait and see how things go and maybe we'll find out how we really feel. The one thing I do know is that you're my best friend. You always have been and nothing will ever change that."

"Likewise Bobby, no matter what happens we shall always be friends. Bobby please could you scratch behind my ears again, I think I need a bit of stress relief."

Bobby was only too happy to oblige.

**Elsewhere at the party**

"I mean Hank totally thrashed Creed. He threw him in the garbage where he belonged. It's not over though is it? Sabretooth's going to come back and he'll be angry," Jubilee's voice lost all trace of its earlier enthusiasm.

She knew too well just what Creed was capable off. He'd tried to kill Wolverine dozens of times over the years she'd known him. He never gave up trying no matter how badly he was defeated or how many pieces Logan carved him into. Sometimes she'd hoped he was dead and that this time he wasn't coming back. Each time her hopes were dashed because he did come back. Usually even more deadly and bloodthirsty than before.

Given the humiliation of his latest defeat Creed would be absolutely livid. He'd want Hank to suffer deeply for that defeat. That meant he'd be coming after those he cared for and Jubilee suspected she would be his choice. Firstly she had a special place in Logan's heart and Creed had vowed to kill everyone that Logan cared for. Secondly she was a young woman and the sort of prey that Creed preferred. Thirdly she'd humiliated Creed himself on more than one occasion. The fact that Hank also cared for her was just a bonus. Even now just the thought of facing Sabretooth again sent her heart racing.

"Oui chere dat fleabag will come back. Don't worry chere, Remy know dat we can defeat him. Remy know all de tricks of monsieur Creed and dat he will train Hank. Then we shall see dat de best cat will win. 'Sides Remy bet dat you will help chere."

"Oh yeah you better believe it Gumbo. I'm going to turn Creed into kitty litter. Well yeah, I might need a little help with that."

"Dat's de spirit chere," chuckled Remy and soon Jubilee found that she was smiling too.

"So it seems I'm not the only one who's been at the catnip then,"

Remy raised an eyebrow as he found Hank had crept up right behind them. Still at least he seemed a little less troubled than he had earlier. Whatever he'd been talking about with Bobby seemed to have been resolved. A crunch and another purr followed as Hank popped another Twinkie into his mouth.

"We were just discussing Sabretooth mon ami. Remy just wonder when you'd like to start de training."

"Tomorrow will do fine I think Remy. For now it's high time that I enjoyed myself a little. Who knows when we'll next get the chance for recreation? You know the old saying, eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we may hang? Admirable advice isn't it. Of course I'm not likely to be hung but having my throat ripped out by Sabretooth is an equally undesirable fate,"

"Hank you wiped the floor with him remember. If he shows up again I know you're going to righteously kick his butt all the way to Canada. After all you're our fantabulous ferocious fuzz-ball," Jubilee slapped him on the back.

"Well bless my stars and garters. With encouragement like that I can hardly fail. Besides I could never disappoint Jubilation Lee. Now let's see."

Hank clapped his paws together drawing everyone's attention.

"Who'd like a game of tag? Come on I'll race you to the lounge," he bellowed.

Remy smiled as Hank made a rapid dash for the exit with Jubilee and a crowd of students hot on his heels. Hank's training could begin tomorrow. For now he might as well enjoy himself. 

"Oui Hank, dis Cajun know dat together Creed stand no chance at all against us,"

Remy glanced towards the Sabretooth doll earlier constructed by one of the students. A flick of his wrist sent a biokinetically charged card winging its way towards it. The explosion tore the model in two.

"Bang you dead mon ami," whispered Remy with a cold grin.

**Somewhere in ****New York******

"Hi handsome, want to," the woman gulped as the man snarled at her exposing sharp fangs.

Shrieking she ran off into the night and Creed didn't even have the heart to chase her. Instead he slumped down in the doorway. He hung his head in shame feeling thoroughly dejected. His injuries were fully healed now but his pride would take a long time to heal. He hadn't just lost the fight but been utterly crushed. Hank had shown him mercy, far crueler than killing him like he should have. Instead he'd just been thrown into a garbage dumpster like some useless piece of trash. Actually that was just how he felt at the moment.

His clothes were in tatters and strewn with substances best left unmentioned. He'd managed to pick most of the rubbish out of his hair and muttonchops. Still he hadn't been entirely successful and his hair still lay lank and greasy. His skin was smeared with dried blood and offal from the waste. He'd felt too weak after Puma had left except to lie back in the malodorous if surprisingly comfortable garbage. He'd just let himself go unconscious, surrendering to his pain and humiliation and let himself heal. He'd awoken fully healed but further humiliated. While he was sleeping somebody had only gone and stolen his boots. He'd loved those boots and he hated having to walk barefoot. Well that was just one more thing Hank was going to pay for.

"Yeah I'm going ta rip yer throat out shaggy. I'll make ya pay fer humiliating me bub," snarled Creed weakly.

He hung his head again in shame gazing down at his wiggling tones. Absently he picked pieces off dirt from under his claws. Yes he'd make Hank pay just as soon as he felt like it. For now he really wasn't up to anything but wallowing in his own misery.

"How the mighty have fallen," a voice said sarcastically.

Creed growled, that was Hank's scent. Had Beast come to mock him and inflict further humiliation on him? Just what did Beast want him to do? Roll on his back before him, offer him his throat or just grovel in the dirt? Or maybe Hank would settle for him licking his boots. Or maybe he'd come to lecture Creed on the errors of his ways. Then abruptly Creed's self pity vanished as he realized something about the scent. It was almost identical to Hank's but with a delicious tang of death that meant it could only be one person.

"Dark Beast?"

"You really are perceptive my poor beleaguered feral. Now so far I'm most disappointed in your progress. You're going to have to do a lot better if we're to eliminate this deadly nuisance once and for all. Fortunately my brilliant mind is here to help you with your thinking. Now let's see if we can come up with a decent plan between us," McCoy showed his fangs in another mocking grin.


	5. Touch Not The Cat Without A Glove

**Touch Not the Cat without a Glove**

****

"Oh what bliss it is to be in a state of ennui, oh yes indubitably this sir is the life for me," McCoy hummed tunelessly murmuring the rhyme over and over.

Dark Beast was bored. He had been somewhat surprised when Creed announced he had a plan. He'd been expecting Creed to want to go after Hank immediately but instead the feral had a more sensible plan. He wanted to clean himself up and get some new clothes. The first part of the plan had been quite straightforward. They'd soon found a public toilet which miraculously possessed both soap and towels. It took about twenty minutes of vigorous scrubbing before Creed got the last of the debris off himself. Even with his keen nose he could only smell the faintest remnant of the noxious odor which had clung to him. He'd even taken the time to pull his long shaggy blonde hair back in a neat ponytail.

Finding and stealing some clean clothes had taken considerably longer. It was always hard finding clothes that would fit Creed giving his burly muscular frame and that he was taller than most. Dark Beast's comment that since Creed was nearly as hirsute as him he only needed a decent pair of trousers did not go down well. So Creed had grabbed him by the throat and threatened to flay him alive to make a decent fur coat. Then dropping him to the ground he'd gone off in search of some decent clothes.

"What do ya think fuzz-ball," rumbled Creed. Admittedly the black T-shirt was straining to contain his massive chest and those denim jeans were rather tight. McCoy had to admit the trench coat suited him though. Creed was still barefoot having sworn to regain his own boots and make the thief pay.

"Yes you look most presentable my fierce feral friend. So anything else we need to do before we get down to business?"

"Yeah I reckon ya could satisfy my curiosity as ta how come yer working fer Sinister," said Creed after thoughtfully scratching his stubbly chin.

"After the lord Apocalypse fell Nathaniel Essex no longer had to lurk in the shadows. It was inevitable that he'd eventually catch up with me and one day he did. Rather than kill me out of hand he offered me the chance to work with him as his partner. It seemed he admired my talent for genetic engineering. Well given the choice of serving him or dying I chose the former and it's worked out remarkably well. You wouldn't believe the fun we're having."

Sabretooth's shaggy brows rose quizzically and McCoy grinned manically before breaking down in a fit of growling chuckles.

"You ever wonder where all these secondary mutations are coming from? Are you curious to know why within a few generations flatscans will go the way of the Neanderthal? Half the worlds mutants may have died with Genosha but that will only delay the inevitable. Mutants will inherit the earth and it will all be thanks to Essex and my humble self. Oh yes the human gene pool is our sandpit!"

Creed paused from stroking his sideburns as realization dawned on him. With a growling chuckle he slapped Dark Beast on the back.

"Now I get it shaggy, I know why Hank has ta die. Ya thought he could stumble onta yer plans in the course of his investigation. He'd try ta stop ya and yer couldn't afford fer that ta happen. Well don't ya worry because I'm going ta kill him first."

Creed and McCoy exchanged fang-filled grins at the thought. 

"So you're finally ready then Sabretooth?"

"Yeah I will be after I get my boots back," came the snarled reply as Creed disappeared back into the shadows.

McCoy sighed heavily knowing he'd probably have another hour or so to kill. Feeling his stomach begin to rumble he headed into a nearby burger bar. The solitary acne-ridden teenager manning the bar didn't even look up as Dark Beast ordered a large Pepsi, a double cheese burger and fries. No he didn't look up until he took the money from the furry hand. Then the poor fellow looked aghast, shrieked his head off and fainted dead away. Dark Beast decided that they'd obviously been hiring staff from the narrow end of the gene pool again. Sighing about the inferiority of mundane humans he sat himself at a table to enjoy his snack in peace.

Unfortunately for him a piercing scream ending in a sickening gurgle shattered the night. Startled McCoy bit down hard on the burger spraying ketchup over his fur and also managing to spill the coke over himself.

"Well curse my stars and garters, I hate it when my fur gets messed up," snarled McCoy.

Snarling a few choice curse words under his breath he used the still insensate teenager's apron to wipe himself clean. From the sounds of things Creed had caught up with and exacted revenge on the thief who stole his boots. One more victim just like all the hundreds of others he'd killed. It would be a chilling moment of brief and crimson horror which ended one more insignificant human life. McCoy smiled, at least Sabretooth was performing useful work in helping to weed out the gene pool. He glanced down to the still unconscious youth and grinned. A clawed and furry hand gently shook the boy's shoulder and with a groan he stirred.

"Hey son are you OK?" asked McCoy with mock concern.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, it was a we-," the teen looked up and his voice trailed off as his eyes went wide.

"Boo," growled McCoy.

McCoy's thunderous laughter echoed through the night as the teenager promptly fainted again.

When McCoy came outside Creed was sitting waiting for him on the steps. From the trickle of blood down his chin and staining his fangs it looked as though Creed had ripped the man's throat out. Certainly judging by his contented growl he'd enjoyed himself immensely. Creed sighed contentedly as he slipped his boots back on.

"I take it you're happy now you've killed someone," 

"Yeah he didn't even hear until I'd slashed his gut open with my claws. Had him screaming too until I ripped his throat out. I enjoyed it almost as much as I will when I pay Beast back fer humiliating me. I'm ready ta begin the hunt now bub," 

"Good and I'll be there to assist you every step of the way,"

"I don't need any of yer help shaggy,"

"Yeah right," muttered McCoy under his breath.

Creed's warning growl told him that his comment hadn't gone unheard.

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

"I will say this for my new form, it does have its compensations. Logan described his sensations, the things he could see, smell, hear that the rest of us could not. Still it was impossible to fully comprehend the olfactory, aural or optic sensations. Now though I can see the world as he does and Hank my boy, would you ever want to give this up?"

The tree was the highest in the grounds and the sturdy branches could easily take the weight of six hundred pounds of blue-furred feline mutant. Now he was stretched supine along the branch resting his chin on his massive paws and just gazing up at the stars. He could see almost as clearly as though it were day given his now improved night-vision. So many stars twinkling like scattered diamonds in the pitch black of endless space. He'd traveled among those stars many times. Seen and met many beings from other worlds, Kree, Skrull, Brood, and Phalanx and of course the Shiar. It wasn't that long ago that he'd fought the Imperial Guard during Cassandra Nova's reign of terror. Now his fellows were out there among the stars doing what they could to help the Shiar rebuild.

"I understand now Logan what it must have been like for you. I can sense the things you sense and like you I've got a predator's instincts now. I just wish I could talk to you. I need to talk to someone who knows what I'm going through. I wish you were here to help me fight Sabretooth. Sadly that cannot be so I must strive to be 'the best there is' on my own. I just hope I can be strong enough to protect Jubilee, Beak and of course Bobby. Especially Bobby, I will die myself before I allow him to come to harm."

His fur was bristling now from the tension. The very thought of Creed brought a growl rumbling up from deep in his throat. His claws were digging deep into the bark as he fought to quell his rising tide of anger. He panted drawing in deep gulps of breath as he slowly managed to regain control. His humanity had won through again banishing the feral side of him back into his subconscious. It was still a struggle but perhaps it was a little easier. Perhaps he could never entirely banish this new side of him. He had to accept that he had these instincts and they were as much a part of him as his blue fur. As long as he remembered that he'd always be human in his heart that would be enough. He'd never surrender himself to the feral side as Creed had. As long as he never surrendered he'd know he was still human.

"Yes that will be enough."

He'd felt truly happy at the party. He'd rediscovered the old 'bouncing, bodacious, ever-effervescent Beast' who'd been sadly absent this past year. He had been relaxed and even playful. He'd enjoyed that game of tag even if he had ended up under a heap of students when they all ganged up on him. He'd had fun and in the end so had everyone else. Then out in the grounds for a walk and a quiet chat with Bobby. They hadn't discussed the most important matter. That could wait for another day when Sabretooth was defeated and Hank was sure about his feelings. For now he'd sat and watched as Bobby created ice-sculptures according to his choice. Then he'd described the sounds and smells to Bobby. Finally they'd parted ways, he to climb his tree and Bobby to take a wander down to the boathouse.

"Hmm I feel the urge for somnolence and this will be a good a bed as any," murmured Hank closing his eyes.

"Merde, Hank mon ami, no time for sleep. Remy sense dat we have an intruder and dere is danger n'est ce pas. Do you smell anything mon ami," called Remy.

"Stars and garters, I can smell something down by the boathouse. Smells like…….. Sabretooth? Bobby's in danger!" roared Hank leaping down from the tree.

He and Remy hotfooted it to the boathouse praying they'd get there in time.

**The Boathouse**

"Yeah I'll be alone here to do some serious thinking. I mean it's not as though anyone else will be here this time of night,"

Bobby frowned, he was sure that window shouldn't be open. He shrugged and decided to pay it no further thought. It was hardly likely that Creed would be showing up again for a while after the beating Hank had given him. The key turned in the door easily enough and Bobby stepped into the darkened room. He was just reaching for the light switch when his hand brushed against fur and hard muscle. A low growl sounded in the darkness.

Bobby shuddered for a moment as his heart pounded. Yellow eyes glinted in the darkness and Bobby relaxed. He'd probably just startled Hank.

"Hey easy buddy, it's just your pal Bobby. No need to go all Wolverine on me,"

Then the light was switched on.

"Apology accepted Iceman," 

Bobby's jaw practically hit the floor. The being was distinctly feline, furry and had gleaming yellow eyes. It would be hard to mistake him for Hank though. He was slightly shorter and slimmer but still extremely muscular. The fur was shorter and sandy brown. Those yellow eyes were far more predatory than Hank's with a glint of bloodlust. Perhaps not as bloodthirsty as Sabretooth but certainly more than willing to use those claws and fangs on him. The monster fingered a necklace of teeth around his neck and took a deep drag on his cigarette exhaling a pall of smoke.

"Who the heck are you and how do you know my name?" snapped Bobby with all the sternness he could muster.

"Let's just say I've been well informed Bobby Drake. I'm here for Hank but you're close to him. In fact your heart stinks of him. My name is Puma by the way, assassin and hunter and I always get my prey. You will do nicely for my purposes," the throaty growl dropped to a purr as Puma flashed his canines in a cold grin.

"You're a cool customer aren't you kitty? Well prepare to hit sub-zero temperatures Puma. You'll wish you were a snow leopard."

Bobby was having to fight back his fear of this strange beast/man. He was far too much like Sabretooth and Bobby remembered those claws only too well. He gritted his teeth and sweat trickled down his brow. He was one of the original five and he'd faced far more powerful foes than this. Gradually his fear began to subside and he concentrated beginning to cool the water vapor in the air around him.

"I smell your fear Bobby. You're just like any other frightened prey," 

Bobby was going to wipe that grin of Puma's face and give him fur full of icicles. In just a few seconds Puma would be on his knees and Bobby would triumph. He just needed another second and he'd have Puma at his mercy. Just another second but that was more than enough time for Puma to act.

Bobby howled in agony as a white hot burst of pain seared through his side. He'd just seen a blur and then Puma was back where he began claws dripping with Bobby's blood. Concentration was lost and Bobby doubled up in agony clutching his wounded side. Sinking to his knees from the pain he tried to look brave as Puma leaned in close.

"Actually Bobby I pulled my claws and merely scratched you. I simply targeted a nerve point, just enough to cause temporary agony. It will soon pass and the gashes will heal in a few days. I really don't want to hurt you any more than I have to. I kill but I'm not a sick bloodthirsty monster like Victor Creed. I kill only those who I have to and I would take no pleasure from your death,"

"So why do you want to kill a guy like Hank. He's a good man Puma," growled Bobby through gritted teeth.

"I've a contract on him I'm afraid and I will not break my word. If it's any consolation I'll be merciful and quick," Puma was sincere although that didn't matter to Bobby.

At once a clawed hand was at his throat, the grip even stronger than Hank's. All Puma would have to was squeeze and Bobby's vertebrae would be reduced to powder. For the moment at least Bobby was completely at his enemy's mercy. While Puma may have been kinder than Creed Bobby was still fervently hoping he'd get out of this alive.

"Don't even try icing up Bobby. I can smell your intent and my reflexes are second to none. The moment you even _think _about icing up I'll squeeze. You will die but it will be instantaneous. Now just tell me where Hank is and you have my word of honor that I'll spare you."

"Go to hell you mangy flea-bitten fur-ball," growled Bobby.

Puma growled warningly and tightened his grip ever so slightly.

"I'll let that childish insult pass but my patience has limits Bobby. I'd prefer to be merciful but if you provoke me I will kill you. Do you wish to die Bobby? Come on you're an intelligent if immature mutant, do the sensible thing and cooperate. Now I'll ask you again. Where is Hank?"

"I'm not going to tell you Puma. Go ahead and kill me if you want to but I won't betray my buddy to you."

Thomas Fireheart sighed and felt some genuine sadness. He could smell Bobby's resolve and knew the man was determined. He really would die before allowing any harm to come to his friend. Puma could admire that and respect Bobby's bravery. He wouldn't kill Bobby after all despite his defiance. Mercy was a good thing if practiced in due moderation. He tightened his grip again just enough to cut off the flow of oxygen and suffocate Bobby. Not enough to kill him but just enough to render him unconscious. He'd find Hank easily enough on his own and he couldn't risk Iceman interfering.

"Sleep well Bobby."

Just as Bobby felt the blackness closing on him the grip was released. Blinking he saw Puma was standing over him, a triumphant and bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"It seems I don't need your assistance after all Bobby. Hank is here right now, I can smell him. He's brought a friend too so I should be in for some fun. You just lie back and watch my friend. Believe me you won't want to miss this fight."

Puma howled a challenge and prepared to spring.


End file.
